Waking Dreams Book III: I woke up on Middle-Earth
by Fantasystardreamer7
Summary: A girl who has had many adventures before wakes up nearly completely unprepared in the middle of Greenwood. There are dark forces gathering on Middle-earth. Sauron was defeated years ago, but no-one expected this- a new evil has followed Sarrah, and aided by what power Sauron has remaining, they could prove to be a very big problem. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. I watched the LOTR movies and then suddenly my heart was no longer in my Legend of Zelda stories. I was thinking 'If I could wake up on Middle-Earth or in Hyrule, that would be awesome.' And then I had this idea! But I didn't want it to be crazy and awkward, like if it were the first time it had happened. Nor did I want my character to stay there forever. Just give the story a chance, would ya?**

* * *

_**WAKING DREAMS BOOK III~ **_

_**I WOKE UP ON MIDDLE-EARTH**_

I clearly remember the time when I had wished on a shooting star that I could be on any planet except my own. Apparently the falling star had nothing to do with it. The next morning I had woken to find that I was no longer on Earth, but on Landia, -_Landia!_- the magical planet I had imagined years ago. First it had seemed like something out of those boring books for little kids **1)**, but I found it all too real, and _very_ dangerous. I had gone on a quest and had eventually returned to Earth, to find that I hadn't been gone even a second. _That_ wasn't the end of the story. A few months after that, I woke up in _Hyrule_**2)**, where the Legend of Zelda video games take place. Another quest, another returning to Earth, and as before, no time had passed. Still I doubted that that was the end of my tale, and I wondered where I would dream myself to next. Narnia, maybe?

And here I am now, not sure in what world I am in, for all I know is that I am lost in a forest. I went through the places I could be in my head. Narnia or Crimea, and maybe even Unova, but judging by the lack of Pokemon, I reckon it is not the latter. Where else? Was there any chance I was on Landia or Hyrule again? Middle-Earth? The Mushroom Kingdom? Wherever Sonic lives? They were all possibilities.

I picked up my backpack (Charon **3)**, one of the guardian dragons of Landia had given me the ability to bring with me to another world anything I carried in that one backpack, and I had found it quite helpful in Hyrule) and made up my mind to climb a tree to see what I could see. If I could get to the top- frankly, I wasn't very good at climbing trees.

I managed to grab hold of a branch, and immediately a cry rang out in the silence. "_Daro_!" I fell down rather painfully and scrambled to get to my feet again. I dusted myself off and then turned to see who had shouted, to find an arrow aimed at my face.

"_Man ceril_?" [What are you doing?] **4)**

I gasped and nearly fell over again. Thinking fast, I said, "_Iston i nif lin_!" [I know your face!] **5)**

The person was very surprised, and he lowered his bow slightly. "_U-iston le_." [I don't know you]

"_Goheno nin, uin edhel. Pedin pin edhelllen_," [forgive me, I'm not am Elf. I know little Elvish.] I said, thinking hard to recall what I knew of the Elvish language.

"Then who are you, and what is your business here?"

I swallowed hard. The first thing I had said had been a mistake. The most important thing to remember when you entered a fantasy land- forget what you already knew, for your story will sound a lot less believable when you already know much about where you are. "I am not of this world. I know not where I am, nor for what reason I have been brought here."

"You lie."

"What reason would I have to lie to you?"

"If you come from another land, how do you know the language of the Elves?"

Crap. Great job, Sarrah, you just made it ten times harder for anyone to believe you. "It is little-known by few in my land. It is wholly a coincidence that know any of it."

"You are far from fluent, that is certain. Yet how do I know that you aren't a spy for the enemy?"

I had my eyes fixed on the arrow that was still ready to pierce my skull if let fly. I've been close to dying before, but this was far too close for comfort.

"_Av-'osto_," [don't be afraid] said the Elf. He lowered the bow and returned the arrow to his quiver.

I sighed and plopped down onto the ground. "It's a long story. Just trust me, please."

"_Gwestol_?" [do you promise?]

"Yes."

"_Tolo ar nin_. Come with me." I stood and followed him deeper into the woods.

"Where are we?" I asked after a while.

"Greenwood," was the simple answer. How far we traveled, I don't know, and I tried to conceal my growing exhaustion. I am not used to walking this much!

But the walk did give me time to consider many things. First of all: I was on Middle-Earth, in Greenwood, which I knew to have once been called Mirkwood, and second: I'm being led by an Elf who _may or may not be_ Legolas, probably to see the king, Thranduil.

I went through my story again in my head. I'm not from this world, this world is known only by legends in my land, and elvish is little known by very few there. I'm not supposed to know: names, directions, or anything about Elves (or any beings, for that matter). I really hope this story will not end up like those fanfictions where there's a cheap boatload of fluff between a member of the Fellowship and an OC. That would be lame- there's already so much of that kind of thing, and I'm not planning on sticking around. **6)**

Then I went through a checklist of the items in my backpack. I had a pocketknife, notebook and pencil, a flashlight, a small first-aid kit, and a water bottle, as well as a few other items I had gotten on Landia or Hyrule.

There really wasn't much you could do to prepare for something random like this, where you could end up anywhere.

* * *

**That's about it. **

**1)- Like Katie Kazoo, or something like that. Bleh, I hope this won't turn out like that!**

**2)- Waking Dreams book II. Don't look for it, I'm writing Book III and Book II simultaneously, and I haven't put that one up yet.**

**3)- Did I mention that Waking Dreams Book I can't be put on this site because technically, it's not a fanfic? Well, that's true. Made it up meself. There'll be more mentions of Charon, so just bear with me for a while.**

**4)- What, you thought I'd have some character run into a bunch of Elves without any mention of the Elvish language? WRONG! I wanted to integrate Sindarin somehow, especially because I took it upon myself to learn it. Forgive me for errors in grammar and such, I've only been at it for a week, you know.**

**5)- I don't know how to make those little accenty thingys appear, and there's supposed to be some over the last two i's. **

**6)- Too true. There is WAY TOO MUCH of that. I don't plan on adding to it...  
**

**And that's the end of Ch1! REVIEW THIS OR DIE! NRRRRRGH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Yeah. So. Not much to say. Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know Sindarin, TOO BAD. Maybe if you ask ****_nicely _****I'll put up translations.**

* * *

Well, eventually we got to where we were going, and I was led -er, _escorted_, rather- into the halls of Thranduil.

I don't know why everyone thinks that Thranduil is an over-abusive evil... Well, just because he's not exactly _friends _with Dwarves doesn't mean he's mean to everybody! Really, I've read some stories that tell tales of Legolas getting _whipped_! Tell me, _where, _in _any _of the books, does it say that he's like that?! Get real!

I guess I've been straying from what's going on right now. The Elf who I had originally run into -I still didn't know if that was Legolas or not- was speaking to Thranduil in Sindarin. Many Elves were looking at me, and it made me feel uneasy. Now I knew why Gollum hated the Elves; "fierce Elves with bright eyes," he had said in the books. The movies didn't do them justice- the wisdom of ages glittered in their eyes.

Now the Elvenking turned to me. "You have not told your entire story, not by far. What is your name, dear child from another world?"

_Dare I give them my real name? _I hesitated. _But if I don't... Making enemies of the Elves would be the biggest mistake I could possibly make right now. _

"Sarrah."

Thranduil nodded. "Very well then. Sarrah, your quest has brought you into _Eryn Lasgalen _for a reason, although it has not yet been revealed. What do you think you should do next?" [Wood of Greenleaves, **1)**]

I searched for words. "I- I don't know... I haven't had any kind of sign as to what I should do, yet, at least..."

"All has been quiet in Greenwood for many years now. I would expect that being human, your aid would be needed most in the kingdoms of Men."

"Yes, I believe you are right. I cannot go by myself, though, for I do not know the way."

"Then I will send a guide with you." He looked at the Elf who had brought me here. "Legolas," -_So that _was _Legolas_- "would you go with this girl at least as far as Rohan, to guide her on her way and protect her from any creatures of darkness that you may find on your way?"

"Of course," answered Legolas. "When shall we depart?"

"At dawn on the morrow, I believe," said Thranduil, and he glanced at me. I nodded. So it was decided. _I get to go on a quest with Legolas! In your pretty FACES, Mary Sues! _

_Hypocrite, _stated a small voice in my head.

_What?!_

_You're starting to act like a Mary Sue yourself. I thought you said you weren't._

_I'm not!_

_Then why are you acting like its the best thing in the world that you got to go with Legolas, and not some other Elf?_

_Touche. Why am I even talking to myself?_

_Just be glad it's not out-loud._

_Be quiet._

_Fine._

_Fine._

_Fine._

* * *

The next day before dawn, I was completely ready. I had been granted a beautiful gown of blue and white to wear instead of my jeans and T-shirt, and an Elven-cloak that seemed much like the ones that the Fellowship had been given at Lorien.

I twirled around in front of the mirror again. _Gotta admit it, this gown is simply gorgeous._

There came a knock on the door. "Lady Sarrah, the time is nigh for your departure. Legolas is ready." Another reason I like this place: they treat me like a grown-up. With _respect. _

I grinned one last time at my reflection before picking up my backpack and stepping out into the hall. Legolas was waiting outside. With the farewells (and _galu_'s) of the people of Greenwood, we set off. AND OUR JOURNEY BEGAN.

* * *

**1)-** after Sauron was defeated, the shadow lifted from Mirkwood and it became known as Greenwood again.

**Review this! Pretty pleeeease? **


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas didn't talk much, and I was too busy trying to keep up to argue. Every now and again I'd become all giddy because I'm actually _living _other people's dreams. Then the magnitude of what I needed to do outweighed my momentary glee, and my spirits would lapse once more and solemnity would mask my excitement. After about three cycles of this, I started feeling like an emotional lava lamp.

I doubt that it's possible to limp on both feet, but that's what I felt like trying when we rested for a spell to eat lunch. The wafer of _lembas _each didn't help much. If anything, it made me hungrier, and my feet protested painfully when we started off again.

_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Note to self: go out walking and/or hiking farther and more often when you get back home. _

The snarky little voice in my mind came back again. _That's what you said to yourself in Hyrule. Did you do it? No._

I'm really starting to detest it. I think it's my conscience.

_Of course I'm your conscience! Goodness, I thought you were smarter than this!_

Well, if that's my conscience, then shouldn't it be saying 'we' and not 'you'?

No reply. I began wondering if I was going insane. That made me think of a funny little sarcastic saying: 'I'm not crazy, the voices tell me I'm completely sane!' But besides that one voice, my mind was entirely whole; or, at least, it was as far as I could tell.

So we continued for the next few days, all uneventful and nearly silent. Once, seized by curiosity, I suddenly asked how long a league was, and how many there were in a legion. The answer, though given after some laughter (at my expense, I might add), was about three miles and 3000 to 6000 warriors. He asked what measure my people used to count distance and why I didn't know all of that. I said that the mile sufficed, and my family wasn't in the military.

"Are there no wars in you land so your people have never needed to go into battle?"

"Uhh... There are wars, but none nearby, and there's not been a draft issued since... World War 2, I think?"

"By calling it World War 2_, _you imply that there have been multiple worldwide wars, am I correct?"

"I guess... There were 2. The first because some butthead tried to kill all the Jews and in the second we nuked Japan."

"... I haven't even the slightest inkling as to the meaning of many of the words you just said."

Then, of course, my homeland became the topic of conversation; and to save much confusion I said that my world was named America (instead of Earth), and I lived in the kingdom of Texas. I turned away to hide my grin.

After that I abruptly changed the subject by asking Legolas what his favorite color was. "Green, for it is the color of the trees and live plants," was the answer.

"I prefer blue," I said. "It's the color of the sky, even at night, when the stars pierce the darkness so that it is no longer entirely dark."

"..."

* * *

At length we reached the Great River Anduin and turned south. I was at a TOTAL loss when it came to the cardinal directions here- the only pointer was the rising and setting sun, seeing as there was no Big Dipper or Polaris among the stars of Middle-Earth. Besides that, though, the Great River really lived up to its name. _That's one big river. And it it looks cold, too. _I shivered a little.

* * *

That night I was shaken awake. "Sarrah! _Echuio! _Orc are upon us! You must wake up!" [Awaken]

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN. So. Attack of the evil Orcs. **

**I found a really funny picture yesterday.**

**Legolas: They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!**

**Thranduil on Elk: You kids need a lift?**

**Legolas: Go AWAY, Dad!**

**Me: ROFLOL X3 **

**It was funnier in the picture... OH WELL**


	4. Chapter 4

My first thought was _go 'way, it's not even near light yet! _But then I heard the Orcs hollering like _ruffians_ and suddenly I was running, trying not to stumble, still bleary with tiredness. The riverbanks were steep in this area and I discovered that I had taken off towards the river when I almost fell in.  
I glanced around. For once, the Orcs had proved that they had at least _some_ intelligence. They were closing in from around and pushing us towards the river, and had thought to bring torches to shed light on the fight. "Can you swim?" I asked Legolas when he was beside me.  
"What?"  
"Let's find out, then, shall we?" I grabbed the hood of his cloak, turned, and jumped into the Anduin, shouting "CANNONBALL!"  
Legolas followed with a cry of protest.  
The icy water shocked my senses and banished any tiredness I still felt. Then I broke the surface and gasped for air, Legolas still right behind me. The current was swift, and I was thrown under again in a matter of moments. The Orcs fired arrows at us, but luckily they all missed and hit the dark waters around us until we were out of firing range.  
Luckily enough, in a few minutes the river slowed down and the banks became climbable. Legolas and I splashed over to the west bank and climbed out of the water. Dawn was lighting the sky already.  
"Was that really necessary?"  
"Hmm, at least thirty Orcs and only _one_ of us armed. I'm _pretty_ sure it was." I took off my cloak and spread it out on the grass and then slung off my waterlogged boots. "But why were there Orcs chasing us? I thought the King said that there hadn't been any trouble for years."  
"I was about to ask the same of you."  
"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that they know I'm here, and want something with me. But _what_, I don't know." I went through the contents of my pack. The notebook was soaked, and doubtlessly the pages would be stuck together later. Everything else seemed fine, with the exception of the flashlight, which was also soaked, and the _lembas_, which would be fine later. Probably.

* * *

"INCOMPETENT FOOLS! Can you not even complete the simplest of tasks?!"  
"At ease, my Lady, their mistakes will not be repeated. Next time-"  
"You don't seem to realize, Sauron, that _time is running out. _There might not BE a next time. And remember, our agreement was on the terms that the Seer was brought to me. If she escapes, then that doesn't exactly meet the quota, now _does it?_"  
"I assure you, my Lady, that nothing will stand in the way of her capture. Not even the Elf prince who travels with her."  
"You'd better not fail again. I hope you haven't forgotten _who's_ at the mercy of _who._"  
"... You there! Yes, you. Take another host of Orcs and this time, attack from _all_ sides. Do _not_ let them escape into Lorien! Bring back the Seer -_alive _and _unharmed! _Kill the Elf! Understood?!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"I _still_ doubt the competency of your servants, _Sauron_."  
"..."

* * *

We traveled further downstream in silence.  
"Heeeeey Legolaaaas?"  
"Yes?"  
"How do you say, 'sorceress' in Elvish?"  
"...there is no word for that. Why are you asking?" He glanced back at me. I looked away.  
"No reason..."  
"You're a wit-"  
"DON'T. I FORBID you to call me a WITCH."  
"Sorceress. If you have the ability to perform magic, then why haven't you done so before now?"  
"I'm afraid I'll blow us up. I'm more like a sorceress' apprentice. I can conjure little more than fireworks as of now..." I cast another glance at Legolas. "And _no, _I'm not going to do any _now, _we're in the middle of a forest for goodness' sake."  
"I wasn't going to ask you to."

"..."  
"Heeeeey Legolaaas?"  
"Yes?"  
"How much _farther?_"  
"Perhaps another week until we arrive at Lothlorien."  
"Ugh."  
We continued without speaking until nightfall. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The one part of this journey that I hate the most is the mornings. I have to get up at six for school, but this is ridiculous.  
"Lady Sarrah. Dawn is nearly here. We must press on."  
"Five more minutes..."  
"_Echuio_! We must reach Lothlorien before the week is at end!" [Awaken!]  
"_No veren na Lothlorien." _[enjoy yourself at Lothlorien]  
"Sarrah, this is absurd! Rise and let us be on our way!"  
"_Boe?" _[Is it necessary?]  
"_No!" _[Yes!]  
"_Ego." _[Begone.]  
"_Avon! An ngell nin, echuio!" _[I won't! For my joy, awaken!]  
"I don't want tooooo..."  
"_Nae, _I didn't ask for this..." [Alas]  
A moment later I was slung over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. "_Leithio nin! AI!" _[Release me!]  
"_Avon._"  
"_AI! _Put me DOWN!"  
"_U." _[No.]

* * *

**Included translations this time. **

**No; **I was not being ignorant, I was being stubborn. I will look something up _if_ and _only_ if I _feel_ like doing it. Secondly, can you not give me a break? I said I'd include translations if you asked _nicely. _I have little enough self esteem as is _without_ you telling me how much of a _self_ _indulgent_ _prick_ I am. I don't know much Sindarin, but with a dictionary I can write this much at least.

;-;

You've hurt my feelings...


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeey.**

**No;** :D

Now you make me feel batter. Thank you.

* * *

Still seething about that incident even though it had nearly been a week, I had grudgingly accepted the wake-up calls from then on. "I'm not going to ask if we're there yet, because I know we're not."

"That's wonderful." Legolas didn't even glance back at me.

I think my sarcasm is starting to rub off. Huzzah.

Then the Elf stopped in his tracks. I caught up to him, huffing. "What's wr-"

"Shh! Listen..."

I wonder if he remembers that I'm not an Elf and can't hear or see as well as he can. I turned and tried to see what he was searching for. "What are we looking at?"

Then to my horror, a host of Orcs capped the hill a ways behind us. "_Drego!" _[flee] shouted Legolas. I stumbled in turning, but regained my balance and took off as fast as my legs would take me. At the top of the next hill we could see the dark line of trees that marked the lands of Lothlorien. New hope replenished my nearly spent energy. _We could make it!_

A horn rang out and another group of Orcs appeared to the side. _No!_ They were going to cut us off!

[cue bad guy music XD] **1)**

"_Galadriel, edraith en ammen!" _[Galadriel, save us!] Legolas cried out.

"_U-caro adlegi estel!" _[Don't lose hope] I called to him. "Give me a weapon and I will fight to the last!"

"_Why _do you not already have a weapon?!" He replied, but he passed me one of his knives anyways.

"I'm not a warrior! I'm a sorceress' apprentice!"

_Light._

_Bulb._

We were about to run into the Orcs. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face them. "What are you _doing?" _

"Conjuring little more than fireworks," I murmured back. Then I raised my voice so the Orcs could hear me, too. "Don't come a step nearer!"

They laughed and ignored me. I gathered my thoughts and put what magic skill I had to use.

The Orcs stopped laughing when the sword I held became cloaked by a blazing blue aura. "Don't come any closer," I said again.

I don't know if they were just astonished by my sorcery or if they were frightened a little. Probably both. But if I didn't do anything more impressive fast, they'd recover their courage and advance again. I levitated the foremost Orc, who had disregarded my warning both times, and threw him (rather feebly) backwards. Legolas was looking at me worriedly. Even simple magic like this took a toll on my strength. I glanced behind me. "_Toltho maethyr o Lothlorien. SI!" _[summon warriors from Lothlorien. NOW!]

He gave me a quick nod and sprinted for the wood, which was by now about only a couple hundred yards away. I turned back to face the Orc host. Oh, goodness... What did I just get myself into...?

The Orcs were talking amongst themselves. Apparently, the leader was ordering them to attack (or something like that, I don't speak Orkish), but the ones in the front didn't want to attack a mage.

Two broke from the group and charged. I ducked below a deadly swipe of the first's heavy sword and without thinking stabbed it. The second tried to take my long knife. I sent it flying with a pulse of magic.

The rest of the host were finally scraping together the courage to inch my way. _Dangit, Legolas, hurry up!_

Within minutes I was surrounded by the ugly brutes. They bared their yellow teeth but refrained from attacking. _Why don't they attack? There's one of me and a whole lot of them! _

One grabbed my shoulder and I whipped around and lopped its head off.

Okay, eww, the blood involved in fighting Orcs was really starting to make me sick. I don't _handle_ bloody situations very well (in my opinion, at least, but I wasn't really sure because I try to avoid bloody situations). Plus, it was going to _ruin_ my gown. I had grown to like the simple blue-and-white design. I averted my eyes from the bloodstained blade of the knife I was holding (which had stopped glowing, by the way). Much more of this and I'll puke...

Luck came through for me again. There was a shout from behind me. Legolas had returned. **2)** Arrows whined through the air and many of the Orcs nearest to the Elves fell to the ground dead or wounded. An Orc near me fitted an arrow to the string of its own bow. I rammed my shoulder into it and the shot went askew. It was furious. I killed it before it could draw its sword.

The Elves were winning quickly and easily. I turned to confront the nearest Orc and saw the leader, bow bent, glaring at me.

"Magic yourself out of _this_," he growled, and released the string.

I stumbled back from the force of the arrow, staring blankly at the shaft protruding from my shoulder. Then the full force of the pain struck me like a wave. I heard someone cry out in pain, then I realized that it was me. Stars flashed before my eyes for a split second.

I managed to regain control of my senses for a moment in time to watch the Orc leader collapse with an Elven arrow in his throat. The other Orcs that saw this turned and fled, and the rest followed quickly once they discovered what had happened.

"Lady Sarrah?"

I slumped to the side. It hurt to move my shoulder or chest. It hurt to _breathe. _I saw Legolas looking at me with a worried expression on his face. I looked at my shoulder again. A dark red stain was spreading. I don't handle bloody situations well, especially when it's _my _blood.  
I passed out.

* * *

Omnicient

* * *

The Elf prince picked up the unconscious girl and ran towards the woods. Another Elf stopped him and asked, "_Man ceril?" _[what are you doing?]

"_Boe de nestad, Haldir." _[She needs healing, Haldir] **3)**

"_Ne celig, Legolas." _[be swift, Legolas] The Elf named Haldir moved out of the way.

* * *

**1)- I was listening to the LOTR soundtrack, and when I was writing that part it was all like DUN DUN DUN... DUN DUN**

**2)- Today, writing that, the Ride of the Rohirrim was playing. I thought that that was just too fitting.**

**3)- For those of us that read the books, Haldir did NOT go to Helm's Deep, did NOT die there, and the whole Helm's Deep battle took up only ONE CHAPTER. They got NO help from ANY Elves (besides Legolas) WHATSOEVER. **

**Next chapter- Lothlorien. LOTS O' ELVISH. Boy, am I going to have a fun time with that... -_-'**

**I'm supposed to be doing more research on Sindarin right now. I've been ignoring my lessons for nearly a week now. I should go do that now...**

**So BYEEE! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hm. not as much Elvish as I thought. Oh well. Thanks to those of you who are reading this. You guys are AWESOME.**

* * *

"Owww..." I tried to rub my eyes with my hands but a searing pain in my left shoulder stopped me. I turned my head and blinked at it. The arrow was still present. I found that I was in a bed in a room of sorts with large windows and a glass door that opened onto a balcony. The only lighting was the pale sunlight that poured through the windows.

"It would have been nice if you had stayed unconscious for just awhile longer." I jumped and then winced as a fresh bolt of pain fired through my wound.

"Shut up, Legolas, I'll wake up when I'll wake up. What time is it?"

"Early in the morning. You were out all night and it took that long to get here from the border."

"Oh. What did you mean, it'd be nice if I stayed out for awhile longer?"

"Well, we've still got to get that arrow out of your shoulder."

I inhaled sharply. "Dangit." Then I looked around. "And I'm _where?" _

"Lothlorien."

"Oh yeah. Could you hand me my backpack?" I asked, pointing at it with my good hand.

"No."

"What?! Why not?"

"Orders. Besides, you can't very well do anything with it with one hand."

"Ugh, can you at _least _get something out for me?"

He picked it up and said, "Certainly."

"Smallest pocket, on the front. The shiny thing. Yes, that. Pop one of those little white pills out- no, through the silver side- thanks." I could probably have two, but I was saving them for in case something else happened.

I took the pill and then asked for a glass of water.

"What was that?" Legolas asked after I swallowed it.

"Advil. American pain reliever. Sooo... When were we going to get this stupid thing out of me?" I jerked my head towards the arrow.

The balcony door creaked open softly. We both looked who it was. Three Elves walked over silently. "Uhh... Hello," I said.

"Sarrah. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am the Lady of the Woods, Galadriel."

"_El sira erin lu e-govaned vin, A hiril vuin_," [A star shines on the hour of our meeting, O beloved lady] I said, after I had found my voice again.

She smiled. "Your words are kind, but I believe it is time to tend to your wound."

I groaned loudly. "Can we hit me over the head and knock me out again or something?"

"_U_," said the Elf to the right of Galadriel. "I am Faenmeril **1)**, one of the healers of Lothlorien."

"_Avo garo am man thelid?" _[don't do it for what purpose?] I demanded. "If you will not do that for me, then you'd better tie me down."

"_Am man, henig?" _[why, child?] asked the other Elf.

* * *

I don't remember much about what happened after that, and I don't want to. Faenmeril and Aurell were very kind. Galadriel left with Legolas to speak with him. I held my tongue as long as I could, but I think I fainted right around the part where the leech came in. Why doesn't Middle-earth have anesthetic? Well, it was over with, hooray, lets all cross our fingers that I never get shot again. The arrow was mere _inches _from piercing my heart, and I don't think they'll miss so easily next time.

Anyways, Aurell was pretty young -for an Elf, that is, her being only 57 years old, and Elves are mature at 50- and through everything, we became friends. Her name means 'day star', and she helped keep me from being bored in the day I was stuck in bed, as well as work the kinks out of my Sindarin. I always have a hard time pronouncing the 'y'. That day I had been ordered to stay in bed had been the most boring day of my _life. _I had nothing better to do than play with magic (besides converse with Aurell, of course), and before sunset I had MASTERED writing by levitating the pencil, learned three Elven songs, taught Aurell a couple American songs, and explained how my music box worked _twice_.

The next day I asked Aurell, "I've been wondering... Legolas came back out of the woods in less than five minutes with a fighting force of Elves. I don't see how that's possible, unless there was a battle-ready group waiting."

"There was. The Lady foresaw your arrival, and that you'd be pursued and perhaps captured within some _hundred yards _of the border. Haldir was ordered to muster fighters and guard the northern border. He was not a moment too soon."

"Wait, the Lady can see the _future?"_

"Yes, _henig, _she can. Lady Galadriel is very powerful."

Not long after that Aurell was explained to me the many reasons that Elves and Dwarves don't get along very well. Firstly because of the dispute over the Dwarven necklace and the Silmaril, and many more recent quarrels, although none of them had been very violent or such.

"Are you telling Lady Sarrah stories again, _nethig nin_?" [my sister] I'd gotten used to Elves entering so quietly you didn't know they were there until they spoke, but that wasn't what surprised me this time.

"_Nethig_? She's your _sister?!" _I asked incredulously.

"Cousin, _henig._ Can't you tell?" asked Aurell. Looking at the two of them, I suddenly realized the resemblance between them. They had the same blonde hair and soft blue-grey eyes. Legolas' face was more... pointed, like Thranduil's, but besides that, they could be siblings!

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"You didn't ask," said Legolas simply.

"What's Aurell doing in Lorien if she's an Elf of _Eryn Lasgalen_, then?"

"We are cousins, _henig. _I am half Lorien Elf, and is it very wrong to visit the place where your mother lived?"

"I guess not... But why did you call her 'sister' in Sindarin, Legolas?"

"We are close friends, and I think of her as a sister rather than a kinswoman in the tongue of the Grey-Elves. I wouldn't expect an _firiel_ to understand." [mortal maid]

I blushed angrily and was about to make a retort, but Aurell beat me to it.

"_Man le, i le pedan i henig ned i pad, gwador nin*?" _[who are you, that you speak to this child in that way, my brother?] she demanded.  
Legolas replied, also in Sindarin, and they spoke so fast and fluidly that it was hard for me to keep up with their words. Aurell thought that Legolas was being _feag_ [mean] to say that I, whom he had grown to know, couldn't comprehend the emotional connections of Elves. Legolas said that he hadn't meant it in that way, and she was overreacting over a simple misunderstanding.

Aurell said something that I didn't quite catch, and Legolas was aghast, and he spoke again not in Sindarin, but in Quenya. Aurell had told me that she knew enough Quenya to be able to converse with one of the high-Elves, and I bet that they had switched so that I couldn't understand them. I heard one word more often than the rest, it sounded something like _kena_**2)**, but I wasn't entirely sure. What on _Arda_ were they talking about? [Middle-Earth]

* * *

**1) faenmeril means 'whiteflower'**

**2) kena in quenya means 'see'**


	7. Chapter 7: The Mirror of Galadriel

That night I woke suddenly and it was dark. It was the middle of the night, and oddly enough I wasn't sleepy in the least. I looked around and saw an Elf, golden hair glowing in the moonlight, standing on the balcony, and the door was open. She beckoned to me.

I rubbed my eyes and she was gone, yet I knew I hadn't imagined it. I climbed out of bed and walked slowly and lightly out onto the balcony and looked around. There was no Elf in sight, and nothing stirred, not even the wind. I slowly made my way down the staircase that wrapped around the trunk of the great _Mallorn_ tree.

Now I know I haven't said anything about the great trees and stairs in these parts, and now would be an excellent time to do so. These trees were _HUGE_. The Redwoods in California? Not even _half _as big as the Mellyrn in Caras Galadhon. There is one problem with that, though, the staircases are waaaaaaay toooooo loooooong. We're talking ten flights to the _lowest _flet. I walk up and down stairs everyday, and this is _insane _by comparison. If I could, I most certainly _would _introduce elevators.

I suppose that even though they are ridiculously tall, the trees were beautiful. Their wood was silvery gray, and the leaves were green on top, and the undersides, silver.

A flight from the bottom I saw a glimmer of gold out of the corner of my eye; I turned and saw the Lady walking down a path between the trees. I made haste and followed her. The path led to a clearing where the stars shone down. Four steps led up to a elegant silver basin, and Lady Galadriel stood behind it. She hadn't seemed to notice me yet, and poured water into the basin from a pitcher and set the pitcher on the ground.

"Sarrah."

I jumped when the Lady said my name and looked up at me. I walked cautiously over to the base of the steps and tried to think of something to say.

"Will you look into the mirror?"

"What would I see if I did?" I said carefully.

"I cannot tell. Visions from the past, present and even the future are revealed to those who look, but their meaning is hidden even from I, the Lady of these woods. Whether you will gaze into its depths is not up to me."

I climbed up the first two steps, but hesitated before the third. I took a deep breath and stepped up the last two, keeping my eyes trained on Galadriel. My feet felt like lead.

I placed a hand on the rim of the mirror, took another deep breath, and turned my eyes down into the perfectly still waters.

It reflected the stars, and for a moment I was confused. Then the stars faded from the reflection, and it was entirely black. Then I realized that the blackness had _depth- _as though I wasn't looking at a dark surface, but a dark _space. _I gasped as the scene changed.

Orcs. A host of Orcs, and it seemed as though they had taken someone hostage. Blonde hair~

The scene changed before I could get a better view. _Had that been Legolas?_

Two dark figures ringed by fire came into focus. One of them, I couldn't _tell_, but I _felt_, was Sauron. He seemed to lack... power. He had been stripped of most of his power when the One Ring had been destroyed and had been reduced to a spirit of Malice, incapable of ever becoming strong again...

...or so we all hoped.

The other one looked up at me. Her eyes, which were black, reflected no light and contrasted sharply with their white frames. She knew I saw her. And she saw me. I heard a voice in my head.

_So the Seer has come. _

Her black eyes burned into mine and held them there. Terror seized me and I tried to look away, but I couldn't. A wicked grin spread across the woman's face.

_You are mine..._

_LEAVE HER BE! _A new voice quite literally _roared_ in my head. The foul lady drew away, scowling, looking at something else.

Brilliant green eyes burst into being, and the horrible vision of the two evil beings vanished entirely. _Charon! _I thought happily.

_Yes, dear, it is I. _

_Who was that?_

_That was Melloin, the witch who desires to rule all worlds. And she would, if she had the Light of Landia._

_The Light...?_

_You'll find all of the answers in due time, dear, but right now you must focus on the task at hand._

_One more thing: why does she call me the Seer?_

_You can see what others can't. For example, you can see everything the Mirror of Galadriel would show you in any mirror. You just have to look for it._

_...I don't understand..._

_As I said, you'll find all of the answers in due time. Now I must go._

_But wait-_

I gasped and stumbled backwards and would've fallen down the stairs if Lady Galadriel had not caught me. "Thank you..." I mumbled.

"You need not thank me. For moment I believed that the Mirror would consume you. It is good to know that I was wrong." She looked deeply into my eyes and saw everything I had seen there. "It seems that you have seen our new enemy." She sighed."And Sauron."

"Was it for naught that the Fellowship of the Ring went to such lengths to destroy the One Ring, then?" I asked.

"No, even if Sauron rises again to strength, he will not have the other Rings of Power at his command." The Lady smiled at me. "You are exhausted. You had better get more rest before the night ends."

I yawned and headed back. The stairs didn't seem half as long, and I dropped off to sleep the moment my head hit the pillow. I managed to get some rest, although my visions followed my dreams and made them equally uncomfortable. If I could see things in any regular mirror, why hadn't I before? All of this made my head hurt...

**I think it's starting to become confusing. Ah well, not much I can do about that. Spent quite a while on the Wii looking up how to write in Tengwar. Now I've got ****_pedin i phith in anfron, a nin u-cheniathagir _****written on my hand. [I can say what I want and you can't understand me] It's kinda sloppy, but it'll do.**

**Now I can write in Hylian and Sindarin X3**

**Oh yeah. I took the Fandom Quiz online and guess what?**

**YUP. I'm an ELF X3**

**I'm also Gryffindor, District 12, A Star Wars Bounty Hunter (PEW PEW), A Demigod, Human, A Child of Adam and Eve, AAAAAND uncured.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I felt like I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, and Legolas wanted us to continue on our journey. I groaned loudly.

"_Echuio, henig, _the time draws nigh for you to leave," Aurell said.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I sat up and yawned again. I had been gifted with a new gown, this time, solid blue with a gold belt, and it was slightly shorter than the gown I had worn before. My old cloak was as good as new, and I had sorted my backpack.

The Lord and Lady waited for us at the base of the stairs. **1)**

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the woodland realm. You carry still the longbow you received during your first journey into our realm. You have used it well, and may you use it for many ages to come."

They turned to me. "Sarrah. This is the second time we have ever clad outsiders in the garb of our people. To you we give this blade, in the hope that you will be able to defend yourself."

Lord Celeborn held out a sheathed sword and I took it wonderingly. It was finely crafted, light, and suited me perfectly. It was a beautiful sword.

Then we joined them in a great and merry feast, during which time I heard sung one of the Elven songs Aurell had taught me. I've gotta say, I was impressed by their harps. I always have been by such instruments, but their harps _looked_ the part, too, being of finely wrought silver.

I've heard many songs in my life, but the Elvish songs I heard during my stay here were simply _beautiful_. I swear I'll never forget them.

After that at last we set out in a white boat crafted by the Elves down the Celebrant until it flowed into the Anduin.

In total we had spent two full days and nights in Lothlorien. The first, I was bedridden, and the second, I had spent with Aurell. She had shown me many things in Caras Galadhron, not to mention cured my fear of heights.

And it seems that I have forgotten to describe the place in detail. As previously mentioned, it was ten flights up to the lowest flet. Several of the flets circled the mallorn trunk and on many of them there were beautifully built houses; many times the larger houses also went around the tree. Smaller abodes sat in the crook of the branches. Aurell had shown me to a... gazebo, of sorts, out on a limb and from there the view was as one you'd find in a storybook. The ground far below us was hidden by mist. Each building was lit up and golden light poured through all of the windows. That, combined with the lanterns that gave light to the stairs and the stars in the sky made it look like something out of a dream. The best kind of dream, that you never want to wake up from. That dream was completed by the Elven song that had been sung at that time.

_Fanuilos! Heryn aglar!_

_Rin athar annun-aearath!_

_Calad ammen i reniar_

_Mi'aladhremmin ennorath!_

_A Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_

_I chin a thul lin miriel!_

_Fanuilos! Le linnathon_

_Ne ndor haer thar i aearon!_**2)**

"_What are they singing?" I looked at Aurell for an answer._

"_A hymn to Elbereth. She is the Valar who kindled the stars," replied the _Elleth_. _[she-elf]

"_It's beautiful..."_

* * *

I cast one last glance at the Golden Wood before it vanished from sight. I wondered: would I ever see that place again?

We paddled along in silence until my arms ached. I stopped paddling and looked about at the scenery. The banks were steep and rocky, and the sky was clear. Last night felt like a dream. It didn't even make any sense! How could the bad guy- or, in this case, evil witch -have been able to see me?

I sighed and took up my paddle once more. The water made tiny whirlpools in its wake. I caught a glimpse of a fish under the water and looked about in search of another. My own reflection was constantly distorted by the ripples our boat cast. I gave myself a long stare. The days I had spent in the sun were starting to show- lighter streaks ran through my hair and my face was slightly tanner. The sun, also reflected in the chill waters, was constantly flashing in my eyes until they ached. I found myself nearly nodding off, there was nothing to do but paddle, my legs were starting to feel very cramped, and on top of it all I still hadn't rested very well last night.

Legolas had stopped paddling, and I followed. I stared sleepily at the water, starting to nod again. It was so quiet... there were a few birds in the trees singing... the constant lap of water against the boat, rocking it gently... the quiet breeze...

I stared absently at my reflection. It's not like there was anything much exciting to stare at, though. A shadow fell over my mirrored self. A great dark shape soared over my head. It was a nazgul. An echo of a blood-curdling scream rang in my ears and the nazgul swooped-

I whipped around, eyes wide and breathing hard. There was nothing, not even a cloud in the sky to cast a shadow.

Legolas gave me a baffled look. "Is something wrong?"

"I... I saw a... it... it was nothing..." I shook myself and told myself that I must have been dreaming.

He searched my face with his eyes. I'll admit it: sometimes it's just downright creepy when an Elf looks at you like that. They and the light of their eyes... It's like he can _see_ my _thoughts_... Oh, goodness...

"What?" I asked eventually.

"Don't pretend as though I don't know the face of a man who has heard the scream of the nazgul."

I gaped.

"No, I cannot read your mind, but I can read your eyes. All _firiath_ show what they are thinking or feeling clearly in their _eyes_." [mortals, human beings]

"Well _thaaaaat's _not creepy..."

"Your sarcasm doesn't amuse me."

"No freaking _duh_."

He just gave me a look in reply that clearly stated that my sarcasm was lost on him.

"Oh. Sorry."

I spent the next hour trying to levitate water, without too much success. Water is heavier the a pencil, and hard to control because of its indefinite shape. Finally I gave up and took a much-needed nap. Using magic really leaves you drained, as I've found time and time again.

* * *

**1)- I remembered in the middle of the first chapter that they were in Lothlorien that Galadriel and Celeborn had gone to Valinor. ;-; I feel like an idiot for not realizing or working around that. Well, we'll make do with pretending like they haven't yet.**

**2)- The first two stanzas of ****_The Passing of The Elves_****, text by J.R.R. Tolkien, translation by David Salo, music by Howard Shore. Found on the Complete Recordings.**

* * *

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Legolas: An ngell nin! [for my joy]**

**Me: Yeah! For our joy, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, as of my typing this, I've got 3 reviews, 2 follows and 1 favorite. I _hope_ we all realize that I'm going to continue this story whether y'all like it or not. Any and all support is greatly appreciated. I mean it.  
**

* * *

I woke up and the sun was setting. Legolas was moving the boat towards the west shore, and I quickly did the same. The pebbles ground against the bottom of our vessel as it hit the shallows. I carefully climbed out and pulled the boat far enough onto shore that it would not be washed away, getting my feet wet at the same time. I glowered darkly at my now soaked boots. Hopefully they'd dry off before tomorrow, or else I'm going barefoot. ...Not like anybody actually cares...

I made a point to complain loudly about how sitting all day without anything to lean against made my back ache. Then I went to find firewood so I could dry off my boots.

Of course once I found the firewood, I had a hard time starting the fire, and was forced to resort to using one of my matches. I don't like using matches, I'm always afraid I'll burn my finger and blow up something.

"I take it you'll do first watch, then?" asked Legolas.

Stupid Elf. I had only slept up until maybe half an hour ago, of course I'm still tired enough to want to sleep! No DUH I'm doing first watch.

A half hour later I was waving smoldering sticks in the air and trying to make the smoke trails uniform. And the pinecones! Oh, yes, the trees around here were mostly coniferous, and occasionally I'd put a pinecone on the fire. Hearing them popping was almost as entertaining as the smoking sticks. The best part of playing with fire, though, was burning an old pine bough. The brittle needles lit up like they were coated in gasoline! My irritation had vanished without a trace.

Actually, I was kinda surprised that Legolas let me leave the fire burning. The light and smoke would give us away if there were any enemies nearby.

Speaking of the Elf prince, he was leaning against a tree, arms folded, eyes open and glazed over despite that he was asleep. Elves are sort of like cats, I think, with nothing between their sleeping peacefully and chasing you around trying to claw your face off. Yeah... I had a pretty fickle cat...

I stared at him. Elves don't get enough credit. They have their own language -two, actually- some can use magic, and they are ten times better than humans in every aspect. They can run longer and faster, jump higher, see and hear far more acutely, walk on tightropes, stand on top of snowdrifts, shoot something in the dark from the sound of its breathing, and they are a _heck _of a lot prettier. Not to mention that they can live forever.

And now I'm starting to feel jealous. Why do I have to be the girl that has to go on the insane quests to different worlds? It's not FAIR. Why can't I be an _Elleth_ on Middle-Earth? Hmm? I'm just your average _firiel,_ except I've been tossed into some places that aren't even supposed to exist!

_No_, I told myself_, I'm _not _just an average firiel. I'm different- special. I can say what I want and everyone else at school won't understand me! I've met dragons, Link, AND Legolas! No-one else on Earth can say that much, now _can _they?_

I found myself staring at the Elf prince again. My heart was filled with longing. I wanted to be able to live here forever. There were a lot of things that I wished were true. Heck, I was one of Legolas' biggest fans! I _love_ him! But he doesn't know me, and wouldn't love me back... If only...

Those two words would make countless dreams come true...

If only...

_He doesn't love you, and he _never will_. His heart and yours don't belong together. He is too far above you. He is an Elf prince, and you don't even_ belong _in this world! That dream is doomed to never be a reality, as are_ all _of yours. _

I abandoned the fire and dragged myself over to the river. The stars flashed as the ripples passed through their reflection. My shadow on the water blocked out some of the stars. Perhaps if I could see something in the water... I would find some answers...

I sighed and watched a vision play out before me.

Orcs. Yes, I had seen this vision before- in the Mirror of Galadriel. Orcs taking Legolas captive. Now they had no-one with them, and it was nighttime. They were travelling alongside the river, on both sides. I recognized a part of the shore in the vision. We had passed it earlier today. They were coming in our direction, and quickly, but they had yet still a long way to go.

I looked for something else in particular. What I wanted to see. I wanted to know why I was special, what the Light of Landia was, and more about Melloin.

* * *

I believe that I should say that I found much of what I searched for. The Light of Landia was the ultimate source of magic on Landia, similar to the Triforce in Hyrule, except that the Triforce holds no power in any world except Hyrule, and the Light holds power in all universes and dimensions. Landia was the one world that linked Earth and countless other supposedly _fictional_ worlds. They all existed. Unova, Crimea, the Mushroom Kingdom, Ooo, Narnia...

Melloin was the Black Witch. She had once terrorized Landia, twisting dreams into darkness, and reality into a sick, bloody nightmare that you could never awaken from. Her servants knew no mercy, and they took captive many bright souls that should have died rather than live the fate that was forced upon them.

To help you imagine the extent of her horrors, it should be told that those who were taken prisoner by her were tormented to such extent that all hope, light and love in their heart and soul had been blackened into never ending despair and pain. Their entire lives became hellish tales of agony. Even when they were rescued and given peace, they never saw light in their heart again. In the end they were killed out of _mercy,_ in the hope that they'd find joy once more beyond the bounds of the living.

Melloin had desired above all the Light of Landia. Only with it would her power over Landia be complete, and only with it could she cross into other universes and dimensions.

That was not to be. Four dragons, the guardians of Landia **1)**, rose up against her. She was banished from Landia, and became almost completely powerless. The Light of Landia vanished, and it is said that the dragons hid it in another world, one whose magic had almost completely died long before Melloin had come about. In that world, the Light would be guarded by sage, the last wielder of magic in that world, and only they knew where the power lied.

* * *

I took some steps away from the water. Somehow I knew that I was the sage spoken of. But that couldn't be right, I had no idea where the Light was! Why does everything have to be so darn confusing!? And why am I the one who's on Middle-Earth stopping the Black Witch? Why can't the dragons do it?

The fire had died down to cinders. Weariness called me to rest, and I stumbled over the the Elf.

"Wake up. It's your turn."

His eyes came into focus without hesitation and met mine. "I will watch for the rest of the night. You must rest now."

"_Hannon le..._" [thank you]

"_Im ninglornt._" [I am gladdened]

* * *

**I think this chapter about clears up a lot of the confusion. And makes it twice as confusing... -_-' weeell this story is far-fetched...  
**

**1)- one of which is Charon. The others are Deimoss, Landia (yes one of the dragons has the same name as their planet), and this is really embarrassing but I haven't though up a name for the last one, even though its been a few years.**

**That awkwaaaaard moment when:** You're riding across Eldin bridge on Epona (in LoZ: Twilight princess) and start grinning stupidly about Arwen and Estel. Then a few minutes later you run into a bulblin on Lake Hylia bridge, jump ten feet into the air, and then realize that you've passed your destination by a long shot.

Happened to me yesterday. ^

It was kinda embarrassing...

OH YEAH. Cookies for all of you who read this far! *hands out cookies*

REVIEW! and you'll get ANOTHER COOKIE


End file.
